Burocracia Memorável, Uma Noite Inesquecível
by DannaWAT
Summary: Apenas uma simples D/E história, e com a participação de Smarty... :


** Burocracia Memorável, Uma Noite Inesquecível**

**Quando:** 7ª temporada, inspirado pelo episódio 7x19 - Heartbeats... Que foi um belo episódio para D/E ... Mas com algumas coisas um pouco diferentes na verdade... :)

**Personagens:** Danny, Elena, Sam, Martin e as suas respectivas famílias...

**Shippers:** D/E (logicamente : ) ) e Smarty

**Nota do Autor:** Nenhum dos personagens de Without a Trace me pertence, escrevo apenas por diversão e também por estar com muita saudade de D/E e de WAT também é claro... : (

**Nota** **2**: Bem que poderiam ter mais fics em português sobre WAT... Já faz algum tempo que escrevi está fic espero que gostem...

Dedicação especial a todos os fãs do casal D/E ou DNE como é conhecido no Brasil :)

**Enjoy:**

..........

*

** ***** **Uma noite em abril de 2009...*** **

*************

********

*****

**

*

Poucas pessoas ainda permaneciam no escritório da unidade de pessoas desaparecidas do FBI, Jack Malone já tinha ido para casa, para jantar com a sua filha Hannah, tentando uma maior aproximação com a filha que agora estava morando com ele em NY, Martin e Sam haviam deixado Finn sobre os cuidados de sua babá Maricella, Assim como Elena que havia deixado Sophie na casa da sua mãe Isabel Delgado, Sophie adorava dormir na casa da sua avó, mas ela preferia dormir em casa com a sua mãe e o seu "tio Danny", que para ela era como se fosse seu pai de verdade, assim como para Danny que considerava Sophie a sua filha não importando os laços de sangue, para ele Sophie era a sua filha de coração um sentimento que era mutuo. Martin, Sam e Elena continuavam com o árduo e cansativo trabalho de preenchimento da papelada sobre o caso Lana Peters, Danny e Vivian estavam em campo, já era tarde e Vivian decidiu ir direto para casa onde Marcus e Reggie a esperavam, enquanto Danny voltou ao escritório, decidido a fazer uma coisa que mudaria para sempre a sua vida e a de Elena também, uma coisa que ele queria fazer a muito tempo, só não tinha encontrado o momento certo, aquele que seria perfeito, mas ele não queria mais esperar, ele não podia mais esperar, ele não queria perder mais tempo, ele desejava do fundo do coração, ele queria mais que tudo no mundo, e por que só no mundo? Do universo, ele estava decidido seria hoje não importava como não importava aonde, mas hoje à noite Danny Taylor pediria Elena Delgado em casamento, a vida é curta não temos tempo a perder... Sam, Martin e Elena continuavam sentados em volta da grande mesa central geralmente usada para reuniões da equipe terminando a papelada e conversando um pouco para passar o tempo... Eles não apenas trabalhavam juntos eles eram amigos tinham uma cumplicidade incrível Sam e Elena eram grandes amigas falavam tudo uma para a outra, assim como Martin e Danny, Sam e Martin convidaram Elena e Danny para serem os padrinhos de Finn, e eles logicamente aceitaram e ficaram extremamente felizes com o convite...

"E então como anda o meu afilhado? Hein Sra. Spade? perguntou em um tom divertido Elena

"Bem, ele está crescendo tão rápido, isso é tão... tão" Sam não termina a sua frase.

"Tão louco né? É eu sei, toda vez que chego em casa tenho a impressão de que Sophie cresce tão rápido e de que eu perco algo, especialmente em dias como hoje, em que vou chegar em casa e que ela não estará lá, por que eu tive que trabalhar até tarde e não tive tempo para estar com ela, e de que só a verei amanhã..." concluiu Elena com uma voz um pouco triste.

"É Elena, agora eu sei o que você quer dizer estou com tanta saudade de Finn" disse Samantha.

"E eu também..." disse Martin compartilhando um olhar com Samantha.

"Isso é muito desgastante, mas não sei se saberia fazer alguma outra coisa a não ser o meu trabalho, me sinto útil e é bom ajudar as pessoas..." disse Elena com um pequeno sorriso

"Entendo perfeitamente, também não me vejo fazendo outra coisa..." disse Sam.

"Nem eu..." admite Martin

"Sabe uma coisa engraçada?" disse Elena.

"Não o que?" perguntou Sam

"Eu estava conversando com Sophie semana passada, e perguntei a ela o que ela queria ser quando ela crescesse, e sabe o que ela me respondeu?" perguntou Elena.

"Não o que?" perguntou Sam Novamente.

"Ela me disse que queria ser uma agente do FBI como eu..." disse Elena sorrindo ao se lembra da conversa que teve com a sua filha na semana anterior.

"Oh, acho que daqui a alguns anos teremos uma nova agente Delgado, por aqui hein Martin?" perguntou Sam sorrindo.

"Acho que sim, mas também acho que já vamos estar perto de nos aposentar você não acha querida?" perguntou de forma divertida.

"Bem, pode ser que sim Martin, mas os nossos filhos serão a nova geração de agentes do FBI, juntamente com os filhos do casal Delgado Taylor você verá, pode anotar o que estou dizendo..." disse Sam sorrindo compartilhando um olhar com Martin e Elena.

"Elena devo concordar com Sam, Finn e Sophie serão ótimos agentes assim como os seus e os nossos próximos filhos..." disse sorrindo e tomando um gole na sua xícara de café.

"E, o que vai dar na loteria amanhã hein Samantha? você pode me dizer? Você já está prevendo o futuro dos meus filhos com Danny, o que é um pouco estranho tendo em vista que eles ainda nem nasceram, apenas Sophie, mas bem isso você já sabe, então Sam conte-me mais coisas sobre o meu futuro e dos meus filhos agentes..." disse com um pouco de ironia e sorrindo bastante.

"Vai rindo, mas você verá que o que eu digo é verdade quando daqui a alguns anos disserem que os melhores agentes do FBI são os agentes Fitzgerald Spade e Delgado Taylor, vai rindo, vai..." disse Sam sorrindo.

"Vocês estão estranhos, com essa conversa sobre filhos, futuro, carreira dos filhos que nem existem ainda, vocês estão tomando apenas café?" perguntou Elena.

"Mas é claro que é apenas café, você achou que fosse o que?" perguntou Samantha com um pouco de ironia.

"Sei lá, poderia ser bebida, isso explicaria a alteração e o por que de estarem agindo estranhamente e falando essas coisas, mas, não seria muito sensato na sua condição Sam você ainda está tomando antibióticos por causa do acidente, isso é uma combinação perigosa Spade remédios e bebidas..." respondeu Elena com um toque de ironia.

"Então, o que tem de errado falar nisso imaginar o futuro às vezes é bom sabia Elena?" disse de forma divertida Samantha

"Digamos que eu não sou muito de criar perspectivas sobre o futuro, devido a algumas experiências não muito boas, eu meio que tenho medo de imaginar algo e não dar certo sabe?" disse Elena.

"O que Elena? está falando sério? Mas você e Danny já estão juntos há quase três anos e vocês até já moram juntos... e..." disse Sam olhando perplexa para Martin.

"Mas, ai é que está eu costumava não pensar essas coisas para evitar sofrimento desnecessário... mas o Danny é diferente ele me fez sentir viva novamente, me fez querer fazer planos e me fez querer pensar no futuro de um jeito diferente, Danny me faz muito feliz e eu não trocaria a vida que tenho com ele por nada no mundo, hoje posso dizer que não temo mais o futuro por que tenho o Danny ao meu lado, e eu sei que ele me ama assim como eu o amo, sei que juntos nós podemos com qualquer coisa..." disse em um sorriso.

"E, você não pensa em ter filhos com Danny?" perguntou Martin.

"Sim, mas é claro que eu penso, Danny será um ótimo pai, aliás, ele já é... ele é incrível com Sophie..." disse Elena com um lindo sorriso nos lábios imaginando o belo rosto de Danny Taylor em sua mente.

"Elena por que você faz isso?" perguntou Sam.

"Faço o que?" perguntou Elena se entender.

"Isso, me deixar nervosa, achando que você está falando uma coisa quando na verdade quer dizer outra totalmente diferente... isso é muito confuso, eu pensei que você fosse dizer que não gostava de Danny e olhe que para fazer você se abrir não é uma das coisas mais fáceis do mundo Delgado..." ela disse sorrindo.

"Pois é, Chica, eu sou assim um pouco complicada, mas hei você é minha amiga falo tudo com você Sam... e fique tranqüila essa possibilidade não existe, eu amo o Danny..." disse Elena com um sorriso.

"Que bom..." disse Samantha

"Hei, Sam, você sabia que Elena acredita em alma gêmea?" disse Martin sorrindo

"Sério?" perguntou Sam

"Sim, eu acredito, por que você não?" perguntou Elena.

"Bem, eu não sei, mas evidentemente você já encontrou a sua eu presumo?" perguntou Sam em um tom divertido.

"Penso que sim, mas e você?" perguntou Elena no mesmo tom.

"Bem... Eu... Eu... Mas, e você Martin acredita em alma gêmea?" perguntou Samantha o encarando com um olhar esperando a sua resposta.

"Acho que Martin tem uma visão um pouco diferente sobre o assunto Samantha..." disse Elena divertidamente, esperando a reação de Martin que começa a ficar vermelho igual a um tomate.

"Anda Marty, estou curiosa para saber qual é a sua visão sobre o assunto..." disse Sam fazendo um pouco de charme.

"Bem, querida é que eu... apenas... eu... eu..." Martin começa a gaguejar.

"Bem, pessoal acho que vou pegar outro café, daqui a pouco eu volto para terminar a papelada... Mas, hei o nosso jantar esse final de semana ainda está de pé não é? Danny já fez a reserva num restaurante italiano que particularmente nós adoramos vocês irão gostar também o restaurante é incrível, vocês vão adorar os vinhos, eles são ótimos... E depois vamos sair para dançar um pouco..." disse animada a agente Delgado sobre os planos de sair com os seus amigos e logicamente com Danny Taylor seu charmoso namorado.

"Bem isso vai depender da resposta de Marty..." Sam disse com um olhar bem cético.

"Ah, então boa sorte "Marty"... por que acredite em mim... você vai precisar..." disse Elena sorrindo e se dirigindo até a mesa para preparar o seu café.

Enquanto isso no elevador, Danny olhava impacientemente para os andares que faltava até chegar finalmente ao 22º andar, a porta do elevador se abre e ele caminha lentamente até o corredor que dá acesso ao escritório do FBI e a uma determinada mesa em questão de repente Danny para, seu coração está batendo mais forte do que nunca as suas mãos suadas e ao mesmo tempo tremendo, olhando através do vidro ele reconheceu quem ele procurava mesmo a sala estando um pouco escura, mas ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, a qualquer momento, a qualquer hora até no fim do mundo Danny Taylor a reconheceria, ela era tão linda e ele a amava tanto Danny suspirava profundamente e caminhava lentamente em direção a Elena que nem percebe quando ele se aproximar dela.

"Hei..." disse Danny de forma suave procurando os olhos de Elena

"Hei..." respondeu ela da mesma forma suave, com a voz um pouco rouca, e continuou a preparar o seu café... Até perguntar: " soube que você encontrou a Lana..." disse Elena.

"Sim, é verdade, você vê é mais um dia de trabalho para um herói..." disse Danny com um sorriso.

"Pensei que você fosse direto para casa..." perguntou Elena

"Eu não ia conseguir dormir sem você, acho que você me acostumou muito mal Delgado, por que agora eu só consigo dormir com você nos meus braços..." disse Danny de um jeito bem charmoso. Elena sorri deixa o café de lado e fica de frente para Danny olhando em seus olhos até responder.

"Ah, então você só consegui dormir comigo, e ainda por cima estando nos seus braços mi amor?" perguntou Elena no mesmo tom charmoso de Danny enquanto ele a devora com os olhos.

"Sim, só com você..." respondeu Danny rapidamente sem tirar os olhos de Elena.

"Mas, você precisa dormir mi amor, eu ainda tenho papelada para preencher posso ir para casa de táxi, você esteve em campo o dia todo o caso foi difícil e sei o quanto você está cansado Danny, você precisa descansar querido, não precisa se preocupar comigo eu vou ficar bem, Sophie vai dormir na casa da minha mãe... então está tudo bem..." disse Elena de forma bem suave se aproximando mais um pouco de Danny segurando e as mãos dele.

"Gosto quando você se preocupa comigo, mas eu estou bem, aliás, eu nunca estive tão bem em toda a minha vida... e a única coisa que eu preciso é você, só você Elena..." disse Danny com um olhar apaixonado... Para depois continuar...

"Sabe Elena hoje quando eu estava com você e recebi aquela ligação sobre a situação com reféns no restaurante e quando eu Cheguei lá e vi que era o Dimitri e eu pude ver nos olhos dele o desespero, a dor e o medo de perder a pessoa que mais amava na vida... eu me imaginei na situação dele e eu não suportaria perder você, por que, Elena você é a pessoa que eu mais amo na vida, você e Sophie é claro, não suportaria perder vocês, vocês são a minha razão de viver..." Danny confessou de forma bem suave.

"Você nunca vai me perder mi amor nunca, nem a mim nem a Sophie entiendes?" confessou Elena de forma bem suave, sem soltar a mão de Danny.(compreende?)

"Sí, pero la vida es muy curta Elena, e eu tenho tanto medo que aconteça alguma coisa com você... tengo miedo, muy miedo, mi amor..." disse Danny em espanhol com emoção em sua voz, e olhando fixamente nos belos e expressivos olhos de Elena. (sim, mas a vida é muito curta Elena... tenho medo, muito medo, meu amor.)

"Não vai acontecer nada comigo Dan, não pense nisso querido, eu estou aqui com você e não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum a não ser que você queira que eu vá embora, é claro, mas ai é outra historia..." disse Elena sorrindo e fazendo Danny sorri também, só que com um sorriso nervoso.

"Nunca Elena, Nunca, Nunca, Nunca... Sabe, com todas as coisas que acontecerão, o acidente de Sam e o caso de hoje, me fez refletir e pensar em uma coisa que eu já venho pensando e querendo fazer já há algum tempo..." disse Danny pausadamente sem retirar os seus olhos de Elena.

"Sam, já está bem graças a deus e ela não teve ferimentos sérios, ela até já voltou ao trabalho você não a viu quando você chegou? Martin, Sam e eu ficamos com a papelada, infelizmente Brian não teve a mesma sorte, Sam me disse que ele vai precisar de muita fisioterapia para recuperar os movimentos da perna e do braço, mas Martin e Sam vão ajudá-lo, mesmo que Brian e Sam Não estejam mais juntos ele ainda é o pai de Finn, e Martin está sendo maravilhoso ao apoiar a Sam na decisão de ajudar o Brian..." disse Elena.

"Eu espero que dê tudo certo... Sabe, Eu estive pensando muito sobre isso... " falando suavemente e olhando para Elena.

"é, e Eu também, as coisas mudam tão rápido de uma hora para a outra, sei lá..." confessou Elena com a voz rouca e um pouco tremula.

Danny Suspira tomando coragem para o próximo passo, olhando fixamente para Elena com um olhar apaixonado e sincero ele continua... "Elena eu te amo tanto que às vezes me dói... o tanto que eu amo você..." confessa com um sorriso nervoso.

"Eu também mi amor, eu te amo tanto... eu também... muito mais do que você possa imaginar Dan..." disse Elena olhando nos olhos de Danny carinhosamente captura as suas bochechas com as suas mãos e aproxima o seu rosto ao dela para beijá-lo nos lábios suavemente alguns segundos depois com os olhos reabertos Elena descansa as mãos sobre o peito de Danny enquanto brinca com a lapela do paletó de dele, e Danny permanece com os braços envoltos na cintura de Elena enquanto os seus rostos continuam bem próximos e ele sente que a hora é essa, olhando nos olhos de Elena ele retira uma pequena caixinha do seu bolso e permanece segurando-a na mão.

"Elena?" disse suavemente Danny devorando os olhos de Elena.

"Sim?" disse Elena sem tirar os olhos de Danny.

"você me ama certo?" perguntou a olhando mais intensamente

"Mas, é claro que sim, você está surdo ou com amnésia Taylor, eu acabei de dizer isso há poucos segundos atrás e eu também te beijei o que deve significa alguma coisa também não é?" disse Elena sorrindo.

"Então Case Comigo..." disse Danny bem suavemente.

"O que?" perguntou surpresa e atordoada Elena.

"Case Comigo..." disse Danny suavemente sem tirar os olhos de Elena

"Você está falando sério Danny?" perguntou novamente Elena.

"A vida é curta mi amor, Case-se comigo?" disse novamente devorando os olhos de Elena com o coração batendo a mil por hora...

"Hã..." disse Elena um pouco confusa, ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo

"Olhe, eu posso ser atropelado por um ônibus ao sair daqui, posso ser abduzido por alienígenas, não sei o que pode me acontecer nas próximas horas, mas sei o que quero pelo resto da minha vida, eu quero você, quero que você Elena Delgado seja a Sra. Taylor, a minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos, a dona do meu coração, apesar dele já ser seu completamente e a mulher da minha vida... então mi amor, me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo e casa comigo?" disse Danny olhando nos olhos de Elena com um olhar apaixonado e uma voz cheia de emoção... Aguardando ansiosamente a sua resposta.

"Sra. Taylor é? Mas, e é Apenas do mundo?" disse Elena com uma voz divertida o encarando com charme.

"Sim, Sra. Taylor, e Do universo, está bom para você?" finalmente completou Danny com um riso nervoso enquanto Elena sorri ao escutar a resposta de Danny.

"Bom, já é um começo..." disse Elena de forma divertida beijando suavemente Danny e o abraçando mais forte para em seguida dizer "oh meu deus"

"Então isso é um sim? Isso é um sim Elena? é um sim?" perguntou Danny um pouco perplexo querendo ter certeza da sua resposta a olhando nos olhos.

"Sim, Sim agora pare de falar e me beija logo..." disse sorrindo.

"Está bem Delgado, mas tem que ser como manda o figurino..." disse Danny com um sorriso enigmático.

"O que? mas você me pediu em casamento há poucos segundos atrás e se eu não me engano eu acho que eu disse sim não foi?" disse Elena sorrindo.

"Sim, isso mesmo, mas faltou eu me ajoelhar na sua frente segurar a sua mão e te dar este anel..." disse Danny fazendo passo a passo das suas palavras segurando a mão de Elena ele abre a caixinha que contém um lindo anel de ouro branco decorado com um pequeno e delicado diamante, retomando as suas palavras e olhando em seus olhos ele diz: "esse anel pertenceu a minha avó, ela me deu quando eu era pequeno e disse que era para eu guardar ele para que um dia eu o desse a mulher seria a dona do meu coração a mulher que eu amaria por toda a minha vida, por que quando chegasse a hora eu saberia reconhecê-la e não a deixaria ir embora, eu era uma criança na época não dava muita importância para essas coisas, mas guardei esse anel por todo esse tempo, cheguei até a pensar em dar o anel para o meu sobrinho Nick quando ele tivesse idade para dá-lo a noiva que ele terá algum dia mais isso vai demorar muitos anos ele ainda é uma criança, acho que considerei isso por que nunca acreditei realmente na possibilidade de encontrar alguém que eu fosse me apaixonar de verdade, nunca quis me envolver com ninguém ou ter relacionamentos sérios, a maioria foram aventuras acho que tinha medo de deixar alguém se aproximar de mim, da minha vida, do meu passado... e preferia levar a vida como um lobo solitário, e guardava tudo para mim... não vou te dizer que nunca me apaixonei na vida por que eu estaria mentindo, mas nunca senti por mais ninguém o que eu sinto por você, nunca pensei que pudesse amar tanto alguém o quanto eu amo você, queria que minha avó estivesse viva para que ela a conhecesse... ai eu poderia dizer a ela que ela estava certa e que eu encontrei a dona do meu coração e mulher da minha vida, e ela é você Elena, sempre será você mi amor, eu te amo..." disse Danny com uma voz doce para finalmente perguntar... Então:

"Elena Delgado, você aceita se casar comigo..." ele disse suavemente

"Sim, sim, mil vezes sim... quantas vezes mais eu vou ter que dizer sim hein?" disse com uma voz eufórica, divertida e muito emocionada.

"Bem, agora só na frente do juiz de paz, e do padre e... uh, acho que só mi amor..." disse sorrindo colocando o anel no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Elena, e se levantando para beijá-la apaixonadamente.

"Acho que você pensou em tudo mi amor..." disse sorrindo antes de Danny beijá-la.

"Em quase tudo..." disse Danny entre os beijos...

"Eu te amo Elena... eu te amo tanto..." confessou Danny com a sua testa apoiada a de Elena.

"Eu também te amo Dan..." confessou Elena para em seguida beijá-lo com paixão.

"Eu te prometo mi amor que farei de tudo para fazer você e Sophie felizes e nunca desapontá-las... você e Sophie são a minha vida, e eu as amo tanto..." disse Danny com uma voz emocionada.

"Eu sei mi amor, eu sei, eu confio em você, uh... quer dizer nós confiamos em você e nós também amamos muito você, e você sabe disso não é?" disse sorrindo...

"Sim eu sei mi amor e é muito bom saber disso..." disse Danny sorrindo e beijando Elena mais uma vez.

"uh... Isso é bom" disse Elena sorrindo entre os beijos.

Sim isso era realmente bom, pois assim como Danny aparentemente pensava em quase tudo Elena não temia mais o futuro, pois ela tinha Danny ao seu lado, ela mesma disse isso a Sam, Elena sabia que por mais difícil que pudesse ser a vida ela não teria que sofrer sozinha novamente que ela agora tinha alguém em quem podia confiar 100% alguém que a apoiava, que a fazia se sentir segura alguém que a amava incondicionalmente, que a respeitava, que a fazia sorrir até quando estava triste, o seu porto seguro alguém que ela realmente amava e ela surpreendentemente se sentia preparada para dar o próximo passo com Danny...

..........

*

** Uma** **Noite** **em Junho de 2011**...

************

*******

***

*

"Viu coração seu pai é uma pessoa maravilhosa, que sempre vive te surpreendendo... posso te dizer por experiência própria, que ele fará de tudo para nunca desapontá-lo, e de que ele te ama mais do que tudo no mundo, então não fique muito surpreso se ele algum dia te surpreender de forma inusitada ele tem um ótimo senso de humor e é muito criativo também... espero que você herde mais coisas dele do que somente as orelhas..." disse Elena sorrindo dando um beijo no seu lindo bebê de pouco mais de quatro meses enquanto termina de vesti-lo.

"Mami, você está contando para o Juan como o papi te pediu em casamento?" perguntou Sophie, aproximando-se de sua mãe e de seu irmãozinho e sentando na cama junto com eles enquanto Elena termina de vestir o pequeno Juan Delgado Taylor o mais novo membro da família Delgado Taylor que acabará de nascer a quatro meses atrás na bela cidade de NY, Elena desfrutava do seu último mês de licença maternidade ao lado dos seus filhos, antes de voltar ao trabalho, Jack tinha conseguido deixar Elena na mesma unidade mesmo após o seu casamento com Danny há um ano e meio atrás, contrariando o protocolo do FBI de que dois agentes da mesma equipe não podem ser casados e trabalharem juntos.

"Sim, mamita, Juan tem que saber como o seu papi me pediu em casamento não acha?" perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim, tem razão mami..." disse a pequena porto-riquenha que a cada dia que passa se parece mais com a sua mãe.

"Você veio com a sua avó?" perguntou Elena.

"Sim, ela me trouxe..." afirmou a menina.

"Por que ela não entrou mamita?" perguntou Elena.

"Ela teve que voltar por que o tio Alejandro ia chegar com a tia Michelle e não ia ter ninguém para recebê-los, ela pediu desculpas disse que ligaria para você mais tarde e mandou um beijo para você e para o Juan..." disse sorrindo.

"Ok, então como foi o seu dia?" perguntou Elena...

"É eu também gostaria de saber como foi o seu dia minha princesa..." disse uma voz familiar do corredor que dá acesso ao quarto principal do apartamento virando-se rapidamente para a voz em questão Elena e sophie olharam com um sorriso nos lábios, Danny Taylor parado junto à porta olhando para a imagem que ele mais gostava a da sua pequena família, e com o mais belo dos sorrisos estampado em seu rosto... Ele se aproxima da sua esposa e lhe da um pequeno beijo suave nos lábios, para logo depois dar um beijo na cabeça do pequeno Juan que está nos braços de Elena, e em seguida dar um beijo na cabeça da sua filha que está sentada junto de Elena e Juan.

"Você chegou cedo papi..." disse Sophie animadamente.

"Sim é verdade..." concordou Elena agradavelmente surpreendida, e com um belo sorriso em seus lábios.

"A papelada terminou mais cedo, ainda bem só assim posso ficar mais tempo com a minha bela família..." ele disse com um tom charmoso e com humor.

"Que bom assim você pode me ajudar com o nosso bebê, trocar fraldas, dar a mamadeira, dar banho... e etc." disse Elena sorrindo.

"Mas qual deles?" perguntou Danny olhando bem seriamente para Elena e esperando a reação de Sophie.

"Eu não sou mais um bebê Danny..." disse a mini Delgado no alto de seu dez anos recém completados, com a cara fechada e encarando-o com um olhar de autoridade.

"Ah, mas para mim, mamita você sempre será o meu bebê..." disse Elena dando um beijo na bochecha direita da sua filha e sorrindo em seguida.

"Nosso bebê mi amor..." concordou Danny sorrindo e beijando a outra bochecha de Sophie, que sorri pelo gesto de carinho de seus pais e alguns segundos depois...

"Está bem, eu deixo me chamarem de bebê, mas apenas vocês dois, ninguém mais..." disse Sophie com uma risada, para depois perguntar: "mãe, eu já terminei a minha lição de casa, quer que eu fique com o Juan enquanto você termina de preparar o jantar?"

"Isso seria realmente muito bom, mamita..." disse Elena sorrindo para a sua filha e agradecendo o seu gesto.

"E eu posso ajudá-la se quiser minha princesa, é só o tempo de eu tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa está bem?" perguntou Danny olhando para a sua filha adotiva.

"Claro papá, sem problema..." respondeu animada Sophie.

"Então, resolvido eu vou terminar o jantar, e vocês dois se comportem não façam bagunça e cuidem bem do Juan..." disse Elena sorrindo e colocando o pequeno Juan nos braços de Sophie que segurou o seu irmãozinho com o maior cuidado, enquanto Danny observa a cena fascinado...

"Pode deixar mi amor..." disse Danny olhando nos olhos de sua esposa que em seguida deixa o quarto indo em direção a cozinha. Meia hora depois Danny já havia tomado banho, trocado de roupa e se encontrava agora brincando com os seus filhos, enquanto Elena continuava na cozinha, terminando o jantar... Quinze minutos depois Elena retorna ao quarto para avisar que o jantar já está pronto, e encontra Juan nos braços de Danny que tentava em vão fazer com que o filho parasse de chorar, Elena observando a cena com um sorriso nos lábios, se aproxima do seu marido... E delicadamente segura o pequeno Juan nos seus braços...

"Oh, acho que alguém por aqui está com fome, não é meu lindo... calma, a mamãe vai resolver o seu problema..." disse Elena sorrindo ao conversar com o seu bebê, e sendo observada pelos olhos atentos de Danny e Sophie.

"É mi amor, acho que o que o Juan está querendo eu não posso dar..." tentou a piada Danny enquanto Elena se senta na cama para dar de mamar ao seu filho.

"Engraçadinho, o jantar já está pronto, mas vocês vão ter que esperar um pouquinho por que pelo visto o Juan está querendo jantar primeiro então..." disse a agente Delgado Taylor admirando o seu filho calmamente em seus braços enquanto o amamenta.

..............

*

** Alguns** **minutos** **depois... Sala de jantar da família Delgado Taylor**.

**********

******

***

*

"Papá, nós vamos mesmo esse final de semana para a casa do tio Martin e da tia Sam?" perguntou Sophie enquanto termina de comer a sua lasanha.

"Sophie, o que eu disse sobre falar com a boca cheia, hein mocinha?" perguntou Elena enquanto observa Juan que está no carrinho de bebê ao seu lado quase dormindo.

"Eu sei que é errado mãe, mas é que eu quero saber..." disse Sophie olhando para a sua mãe com um olhar adorável, Elena não resiste e sorri para a filha.

"Bem, se o seu pai não mudou de planos acho que vamos sim..." disse Elena olhando para Danny.

"É claro que nós vamos, vou estar de folga esse final de semana, eu já falei com o Jack..." disse Danny sorrindo para Elena e Sophie.

"Super..." disse Sophie divertidamente e voltando para a sua lasanha.

"Sim, mamita vai ser muito divertido..." disse Elena.

"Sim, vai ser super..." concordou Danny.

"Mãe, você já comprou o presente de Finn?" perguntou Sophie.

"Não, mamita achei que iríamos comprá-lo juntos, eu, você, Juan e Danny não foi isso o que combinamos?" respondeu Elena.

"Você sabe que eu e sua mãe somos os padrinhos de Finn, então temos que comprar um presente a altura do nosso afilhado..." disse Danny sorrindo acrescentando o seu humor habitual.

"Sim, e não se faz três anos todos os dias não é mesmo?" disse Elena com o mesmo tom de humor.

"Sim isso é verdade, mas mãe já que você falou de afilhado você e o papai também são padrinhos do bebê que a tia Sam e o tio Martin estão esperando não é?" disse Sophie.

"Sim, nós somos e você sabe disso por que a pergunta Sophie?" perguntou Elena.

"Sim, mamita por que você está perguntando isso..." perguntou curioso Danny tentando descobrir a onde Sophie estava querendo chegar.

"Bem, é que... vocês também não vão comprar presentes para a irmã do Finn, ela também é a sua afilhada não é?" perguntou inocente Danny e Elena trocam um olhar cúmplice e sorriem até que Elena começa...

"Oh, coração você sabe que ainda falta um mês para que o bebê da tia Sam nasça não é mesmo?" disse Elena.

"Sim, eu sei..." disse Sophie.

"E você sabe que esse sábado é o aniversário de Finn não é mesmo?" perguntou Danny.

"Sim, eu sei..." respondeu Sophie sorrindo.

"Quando a Brooke nascer certamente que nós iremos presenteá-la mais vezes, mas se você quiser comprar algum presente para ela agora ou para a tia Sam nós podemos comprar também, será um presente seu, uma demonstração de carinho que irá deixar a tia Samantha muito comovida, e acho que não a problema não é Danny?" perguntou Elena.

"Claro que não, mi amor, se você quiser, nós podemos entregar juntamente com o presente do Finn..." deu a idéia Danny.

"Super, obrigada, eu gostaria muito..." disse Sophie.

"De nada..." disse Danny sorrindo.

"Não a problema mamita, amanhã nós compramos os presentes está bem?" perguntou Elena.

"Perfeito, você vai com a gente não é papá?" respondeu Sophie.

"Mas é claro, não perderia isso por nada no mundo..." disse Danny sorrindo.

"Super..." respondeu animada com a resposta de Danny.

"Sam, ficará feliz, ela vai adorar a sua surpresa..." disse Elena.

"Que bom, por que eu adoro a tia Sam..." disse Sophie.

"Ela também adora você querida..." disse Danny.

"Desse jeito vou acabar ficando com ciúmes..." disse Elena em tom de brincadeira.

"Eu adoro a tia Sam mamãe, mas você é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo..." disse Sophie se levantando e dando um beijo e um abraço apertado em sua mãe.

"Desse jeito quem ficou com ciúmes fui eu..." disse Danny no mesmo tom de Elena...

"Precisa ficar não papá, também amo você de montão..." disse Sophie correndo para os braços do seu pai de coração.

"Que tal vermos um filme?" perguntou Danny.

"Ótima idéia..." disse Sophie.

"Bem, você sabe não é? Ótimas idéias são comigo mesmo..." disse Danny com a sua famosa modéstia.

"Sim, é claro..." respondeu Elena enquanto segura o pequeno Juan já adormecido nos seus braços.

"Mãe você assiste com a gente?" perguntou Sophie.

"Sim, querida é só o tempo de colocar Juan no berço, mas mamita coloque o seu pijama e escove os dentes por que tenho a leve impressão de que ao final do filme você já vai estar na terra dos sonhos..." disse Elena sorrindo.

"Ok, mas posso escovar os dentes depois de tomar sorvete?" perguntou Sophie.

"Pode, mas não exagere já está tarde..." disse Elena se dirigindo até o quarto para colocar Juan no berço...

"Ok, mãe..." disse Sophie.

........

*

** APÓS**** O FILME...**

***********

*******

***

*

Já era um pouco tarde por volta da meia-noite, o filme havia terminado há poucos segundos e o que Elena suspeitava aconteceu sophie havia adormecido no sofá no meio dos seus pais na verdade ela já tinha caído no sono logo na metade do filme, um clássico da Disney que ela já havia visto um monte de vezes, mas nunca se cansava de assisti-lo novamente ela adorava a Bela e a Fera, olhando para sophie Elena suspira e um sorriso surge em seus lábios, Danny se levanta para desligar a TV da sala e aparelho de DVD e em seguida vira-se para Elena.

"Ela dormiu na metade do filme de novo?" Danny perguntou

"Sim, acho que ela estava cansada..." sorriu à agente Delgado Taylor

"Acho que ela não é a única por aqui não é mi amor?" perguntou carinhosamente o agente Taylor.

"Acho que você me conhece melhor do que ninguém não é Taylor?" ela disse sorrindo francamente.

"Eu sou o seu marido coração, tenho que conhecê-la bem não é mesmo?" disse charmosamente ao se aproximar de Elena.

"Acho que tem razão Taylor..." disse sorrindo e olhando em seus olhos.

"Tenho? Sério?" ele pareceu não acreditar na sua resposta

"Sim, sério..." ela disse sorrindo...

"Então, já que eu sou o seu marido, e você é a minha esposa..." Ele disse quase sussurrando colocando as mãos nos quadris de Elena e acariciando as suas costas até chegar à altura dos seus longos cabelos negros, cabelos de ébano que ele tanto amava um sorriso charmoso nos lábios e ele pausadamente a devora com os olhos...

"Sim?..." ela pergunta sorrindo sem retirar os olhos de Danny

"E eu acho que você deveria aproveitar esse momento para relaxar um pouco, tomar um banho quente... descansar, por que eu sei que de madrugada o Juan vai acordar chorando querendo mamar, e sei que depois disso você não consegue mais dormir, por que você fica preocupada com ele, e eu também sei o quanto você está cansada mi amor, e eu realmente queria poder te ajudar mais..." disse Danny com a cabeça um pouco baixa e a voz um pouco triste...

"Eu realmente aprecio o seu gesto Danny, e você me ajuda muito não quero que diga essas bobagens novamente, você é incrível comigo e com as crianças, você é um excelente pai, não poderia ter escolhido pai melhor para os meus filhos do que você, Sophie te adora para ela você é o seu verdadeiro pai, o que me deixa muito feliz por que ela tem a sorte de ter você como pai... e bem, Juan ainda é muito pequeno, mas eu já desconfio de que ele seja extremamente louco por você e que se pudesse falar diria que tem o melhor pai do mundo, nunca duvide disso mel... Eu agradeço todos os dias por que tenho você em nossas vidas, e eu te amo tanto mi amor..." disse Elena com os olhos cheios de ternura enquanto levanta suavemente o queixo de Danny com o dedo indicador de sua mão direita para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, e em seguida delicadamente o beija nos lábios com suavidade e paixão... Segundos depois...

"Eu amo você..." sussurra Danny aprisionando as bochechas de Elena com as suas mãos carinhosamente enquanto acaricia levemente o seu rosto e repousa a sua testa apoiada a de Elena, pequenos suspiros são ouvidos...

"Sua proposta é tentadora mi amor, mas tenho que colocar Sophie na cama e ainda tenho que lavar a louça do jantar e..." disse Elena mordendo o lábio inferior com uma vontade enorme de continuar a beijá-lo.

"Não se preocupe eu faço isso..." respondeu rapidamente ele...

"Sério?" perguntou ela.

"Sim, isso é o mínimo você ficou em casa e fez a sua parte, agora é a minha vez e você pode descansa um pouco, por que o que o Juan quer eu não posso dar a ele, já você pode, isso não é justo?" perguntou sorrindo sem soltar a mão da sua cintura ao fazer uma breve referencia sobre a amamentação de seu filho.

"Sim, é justo..." concordou ela sorrindo.

"Então o seu marido é o não é inteligente?" perguntou sorrindo e esperando a sua resposta.

"Sim, de fato o meu marido é um gênio..." disse sorrindo e dando lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha...

"Bem, isso só confirmou o que eu já sabia..." disse sorrindo com a sua velha modéstia de sempre recebendo uma leve cotovelada de Elena nas costelas que soou quase como uma carícia.

"Seu bobo convencido..." respondeu sorrindo.

"Mas, eu não mereço todo o credito..." começou ele.

"Como assim?" perguntou ela.

"Bem, eu tenho uma esposa inteligente, afinal ela se casou comigo, então acho que na verdade ela é que é um gênio de verdade..." disse sorrindo ao explicar a sua teoria...

"Sua esposa é inteligente Taylor?" perguntou Elena entrando em seu jogo.

"Sim, a mais inteligente do mundo, a mais linda e todos os mais belos adjetivos possíveis..." disse com uma voz charmosa.

"Apenas do mundo Taylor?" disse sorrindo ao fazer referência à noite em que Danny a pediu em casamento.

"Do universo, ela é perfeita..." Ele disse o mais sedutor possível.

"Então você acha que eu sou perfeita?" perguntou ela sorrindo

"Sim, você é..." respondeu seriamente, dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios as mãos de Elena deslizam suavemente sobre o peito de Danny ela o olha nos olhos profundamente enquanto sente a sua respiração e os batimentos do seu coração um pouco acelerados...

"A sério, obrigada Danny..." ela agradece sinceramente e se afasta caminhando em direção ao quarto.

"De nada, vejo você daqui a pouco..." responde ele suavemente enquanto observa Elena que apenas faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça antes de desaparecer totalmente do seu campo de visão ao entrar no quarto do casal Taylor, com um sorriso bobo no rosto Danny olha para a sua filha adormecida no sofá ele delicadamente a coloca nos braços e a leva para o quarto dela, Danny a coloca na cama e apaga a luz, e delicadamente fecha a porta do quarto há essa hora Sophie já estava na terra dos sonhos e ele não queria desperta-la por nada nesse mundo, voltando para a cozinha ele orgulhosamente lavava a louça do jantar...

..............

*

** A****lguns Minutos Depois... Quarto do Casal Taylor... **

*************

**********

*******

***  
**

* * *

Ela calmamente sai do banheiro após o seu delicioso e longo banho quente... Nossa ela realmente estava precisando disso para relaxar, Danny tinha razão, e ela estava se sentindo tão bem quase como outra pessoa, o que um bom banho quente não faz... Elena pensava, ela vestia a sua roupa de dormir habitual com um hobby de seda lilás por cima a noite estava um pouco fria nesta estação do ano na cidade de NY e era preciso reforçar o aquecimento do apartamento, ela se aproxima da janela do seu quarto que dá acesso a uma pequena varanda, e observava o céu que curiosamente estava estrelado e incrivelmente lindo, o que chamou a atenção de Elena já que era extremamente difícil ver um céu estrelado em NY, não era impossível, mas também não era uma coisa que se via com freqüência sentindo um pouco de frio ela passa as mãos nos braços, mas não retira a sua atenção da bela visão, tão distraidamente que ela nem percebe a presença de Danny que se aproxima dela suavemente e a abraça por trás colocando o seu queixo apoiado no seu ombro direito, e os seus braços envoltos ao seu corpo, ela sorri para o abraço carinhoso e apaixonado do seu marido...

"Pensei que você já estivesse dormindo?" ele disse beijando carinhosamente o pescoço de Elena, essa era uma das coisas que Danny mais gostava de fazer, beijar o pescoço de sua esposa sentir o aroma natural de sua pele, o perfume dos seus cabelos ele simplesmente adorava tudo isso.

"Eu ia, mas não pude resistir à visão..." disse sorrindo mostrando a bela visão que tinham a sua frente...

"Realmente é lindo, não me lembro de ter visto o céu assim tão lindo aqui em NY..." comenta Danny com Elena ainda em seus braços.

"Sim, é lindo me faz lembrar Porto Rico, de quando eu era criança e morava em San Juan com os meus pais e os meus irmãos..." lembrou saudosamente Elena.

"Devia ser lindo mi amor..." disse Danny a beijando novamente no pescoço.

"Você teria gostado, as noites em San Juan eram realmente grandes..." disse Elena sorrindo colocando a sua mão na nuca de Danny para acariciar os seus cabelos enquanto ele permanece beijando o seu pescoço...

"Bem, eu ainda posso gostar..." disse ele sorrindo enigmático.

"O que? O que quer dizer com isso?" perguntou divertidamente Elena

"Quero dizer que a sua família é grande e que eu não conheço todos os seus parentes que moram em Porto Rico... e acho que está na hora de conhecê-los você não acha?" disse ele com um sorriso, agora Elena se vira para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você tem certeza?" perguntou procurando o seu olhar...

"Mas, sim" disse rapidamente sorrindo, para depois continuar...

"Olhe, nós já estamos juntos há cinco anos, estamos casados há dois anos, temos dois filhos lindos, eu te amo e não quero você fora da minha vida jamais... Então, sim eu tenho certeza Delgado, eu quero conhecer todos os seus parentes..." disse Danny sorrindo.

"Mas, todos Danny?" perguntou olhando nos olhos de Danny.

"Sim, todos qual é o problema? você tem algo a esconder é Delgado?" disse Danny em um tom provocador.

"Não, não tenho nada a esconder, é só que todos os parentes, isso vai ser meio difícil, como você disse mi amor a minha família é bem grande e além de Porto Rico tenho alguns parentes que moram, na Itália, no Japão, na Alemanha, na França, na Espanha e na America do sul no Brasil... Acho que são só esses de que me lembro..." disse Elena sorrindo.

"Você está brincando comigo não é?" perguntou Danny.

"Não, é que esses são parentes distantes, alguns primos meus que estão estudando fora ou trabalhando, mas todos cresceram em Porto Rico assim como eu e grande parte da minha família..." disse Elena sorrindo.

"Bem isso é bom, por que eu já estava ficando preocupado pensando que teríamos que dar a volta ao mundo para conhecer os componentes da família Delgado..." disse sorrindo.

"Não teríamos dinheiro suficiente para isso mi amor..." disse as gargalhadas Elena.

"Isso é verdade, apesar de sermos os melhores agentes do FBI infelizmente nós não ganhamos uma fortuna, para nos darmos ao luxo de dar uma volta ao mundo... Ainda... Mas uma viagem de férias com a família Delgado Taylor para a bela e ensolarada capital de Porto Rico, San Juan nós temos dinheiro sim, afinal os nossos filhos tem que conhecer a nossa origem latina, nada melhor do que conhecer a cidade-natal de sua mãe e numa próxima viagem quem sabe , conhecer o país de origem de seu pai, cuba e a sua capital Havana..." disse ele sorrindo ao fazer os planos da próxima viagem da sua família.

"Porto Rico e Cuba?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim, são sotaques que perfeitamente dão uma ótima mistura não achas?" ele disse com uma voz charmosa.

"Si, si, concordo perfeitamente..." disse Elena sorrindo e beijando nos lábios suavemente alguns segundos depois...

"Então, tudo certo para a nossa viagem?" perguntou Danny.

"Claro, mas você não acha melhor esperar o Juan crescer mais um pouco?" perguntou Elena.

"Sim você tem razão... Mas você me promete que será a minha guia turística em Porto Rico, e que vai me mostrar todos os lugares e as belas noites na cidade de San Juan? Por que só quero conhecê-los se você estiver ao meu lado..." disse Danny devorando os olhos de Elena.

"Prometo, e você me promete a mesma coisa quando algum dia formos á Cuba?" perguntou ela devorando-o como olhar...

"Prometo..." disse ele.

"Você sempre me surpreende Taylor..." disse Elena com uma voz suave.

"Sempre delgado... Por toda a vida e além dela também..." disse ele com a mesma suavidade na voz.

"Você não imagina o que isso significa para mim..." disse Elena olhando para ele intensamente.

"Eu sei..." disse ele sorrindo.

"Não, você não tem idéia..." disse ela sorrindo.

"A única coisa de que tenho idéia na minha vida é de que eu te amo mais do que tudo... Não sei mais viver sem você Delgado, você está na minha pele, você é o meu amor e a minha vida..." disse em um sussurro sincero e apaixonado...

"Eu te amo Dan..." Disse Elena com mesmo tom sincero de Danny e próxima aos seus lábios, eles se beijam apaixonados tomados pelo forte sentimento que sentem Danny a aproxima contra o seu corpo, as mãos de Elena deslizam em volta do pescoço de Danny lhe fazendo leves caricias até chegar em sua nuca, as mãos de Danny viajam pelo corpo da agente Delgado que delicadamente se livra de seu Hobby que rapidamente cai ao chão assim como a camisa de Danny que teve o mesmo destino lhe fazendo companhia logo em seguida... E entre beijos e carícias eles suavemente caminham em direção a cama onde desfrutam de uma bela e apaixonada noite de amor... Para momentos depois adormecerem um nos braços do outro, sabendo que seria impossível desfrutar de uma noite inteira de sono e que todos os minutos e horas eram valiosos, no fim do corredor próximo ao quarto do casal e em frente ao quarto de Sophie, o pequeno Juan Delgado Taylor dormia um sono profundo... Mas tanto faz para um bebê de quatro meses dormir até as seis da manhã ou acordar na próxima meia hora, e Danny e Elena sabiam disso perfeitamente, afinal não era fácil cuidar de um bebê... Principalmente quando este bebê em questão não era apenas um simples bebê, mas sim um bebê Delgado Taylor, e essa era toda a diferença...

** THE END.**

*************

**********

*******

***  
**

** EPÍLOGO**

**.................**

**............**

**......**

**.  
**

** Cinco Anos Depois...**

***************

**********

*******

***  
**

Danny e Martin caminhavam em com alguns sorvetes na mão, era um dia ensolarado, o verão finalmente havia chegado à bela cidade de NY, eles estavam no central park, onde suas famílias desfrutavam de um belo dia no parque já que os quatro agentes do FBI coincidentemente tinham o final de semana livre, já que estes dias eles não tiveram muito trabalho no escritório, então nada melhor do que aproveitar esse dia de folga juntamente com os seus filhos e os seus melhores amigos... Caminhando mais um pouco eles avistam três belas silhuetas femininas e uma pequena silhueta que Danny particularmente conhecia muito bem, sentadas na grama enquanto observavam três belas crianças brincando de correr, enquanto as garotas sorriam e conversavam provavelmente sobre alguma novidade, como um novo corte de cabelo, maquiagens, roupas, enfim coisas que as garotas gostam falar Samantha, Elena e Sophie continuam a conversar animadamente, enquanto Danny e Martin se aproximam de suas esposas com um sorriso, ao perceber os seus pais estão se aproximando as três crianças correm o mais rápido que podem, por que eles sabiam que se os seus pais estavam chegando isso significava que o sorvete também estava chegando...

"Calma, hijo..." disse Danny ao entregar o sorvete ao seu filho Juan, o menino de pouco mais de cinco anos agarra o seu sorvete com as mãos e vai se sentar perto de sua mãe e da sua tia Sam. (calma filho)

"Aqui Sophie, o seu é de chocolate com baunilha certo princesa?" perguntou Danny a sua filha que acabará de completar quinze anos, mas que para ele sempre será o seu bebê...

"Si, papá gracias..." disse Sophie pegando o seu sorvete e sentando-se junto a sua mãe, agora era a vez de Martin dar o sorvete aos seus filhos. (sim, papai obrigada)

"Finn, aqui está cuidado para não se sujar..." disse Martin sorrindo ao entregar o sorvete ao filho.

"Obrigado, pai..." disse Finn com o seus pouco mais de Oito anos ao seu padrasto que para ele era como verdadeiro pai ao pegar o sorvete Finn vai até a sua mãe e senta-se com ela.

"De nada filho, agora você princesa, aqui está o seu sorvete..." disse Martin sorrindo ao entregar o sorvete a sua bela filha que acabara de completar cinco anos a poucos dias, loira como a sua mãe e com os belos olhos azuis de seu pai a pequena Brooke Fitzgerald Spade apenas sorri.

"Obrigado papai, hei esperem por mim..." gritava à pequena chamando o seu irmão e o seu amigo Juan.

"Hei, fitzy acho que a sua filha está apaixonada pelo meu filho..." disse Danny sorrindo.

"Não diga asneiras, minha filha apaixonada por um Taylor nem pensar eles são incorrigíveis... não quero isso para a minha filha..." ele disse sorrindo.

"Hei cara assim você me magoa..." ele disse quase com uma gargalhada.

"É tem razão, estou sendo injusto afinal esse Taylor aqui da minha frente foi devidamente corrigido... Elena que o diga..." disse Martin contendo a sua risada.

"Sim, devidamente corrigido... Elena é grande, mas não perdi meu senso de humor..." disse Danny

"E nem o romantismo... não é mesmo?" Perguntou Martim sorrindo.

"Oh, isso é o principal, com uma mulher como Elena é impossível não ser romântico meu amigo... Mas você deve entender o que eu digo..." Ele respondeu sorrindo ao olhar para Elena que estava sorrindo enquanto conversa com Samantha ela era mais bela a cada dia...

"Perfeitamente, não sei o que seria da minha vida sem Sam e as crianças e pensar que perdemos tanto tempo..." disse Martin ao lembrar-se do inicio do seu relacionamento conturbado com Sam...

"Mas era uma coisa que vocês tinham de passar, para serem o que são hoje, uma família, veja eu e Elena a história dela com Carlos, quer dizer nossa história por que ele era o meu amigo, mas desde a primeira vez em que vi Elena senti algo diferente por ela algo que nunca havia sentido antes, eu secretamente o invejava por estar com ela, você não acha que eu queria tê-la conhecido antes? Que se eu pudesse teria evitado tudo o que ela sofreu com ele? E que hoje eu poderia ser o pai de Sophie de verdade e não apenas o seu padrasto? Foram coisas que tivemos que passar Martin para podermos estar aqui hoje com os nossos filhos, e com as mulheres de nossas vidas... E eu posso te afirmar com toda certeza do mundo que valeu a pena esperar por Elena todos esses anos por que ela me faz sentir o homem mais feliz e realizado do mundo, ela me deu o que eu mais queria Ela me deu uma família..." disse Danny sinceramente ao seu irmão.

"Você tem razão irmão, olha para nós, aqui hoje, homens casados e pais de família... Quem poderia imaginar isso..." Disse Martin sorrindo.

"É mesmo... E ainda continuamos irmãos..." disse Danny

"Sim, e isso nunca vai mudar... Você sabe que você é o meu melhor amigo Taylor, obrigado por sempre me apoiar... E estar lá para mim..." Disse Martin ao seu irmão.

"Disponha, você, é o meu irmão Fitzy, meu padrinho de casamento, o padrinho dos meus filhos, meu melhor amigo e isso é para o resto da vida cara..." disse sorrindo.

"Ah, então estamos empatados por que você também é o meu padrinho de casamento, o padrinho dos meus filhos, meu irmão e o meu melhor amigo..." disse sorrindo.

"Isso vai longe... Mas hei sua filha ainda vai se casar com o meu filho... Pode anotar..." disse Danny não desistindo da idéia de logo mais cedo de casar o seu filho Juan com a filha de Martin a pequena Brooke.

"Mas hei você ainda não desistiu disso? Já disse que é sem chance Taylor!" Respondeu energicamente.

"Claro que não, nem irei desistir..." Nisse Danny com um sorriso triunfal.

"Então que tal casarmos meu filho com a sua filha?" O sorriso de Danny desaparece fazendo com que Martin agora possua um sorriso triunfal em seus lábios.

"O que? Você não quer casar um Taylor? Por que não pode ser uma Taylor? Hein?" Indagou Martin esperando a sua reação.

"Mas, sim a Luna ainda está aprendendo a falar e você já quer casá-la com Finn?" perguntou indignado Danny enquanto Martin sorri de sua reação.

"Qual é Taylor nem é uma diferença de idade tão grande assim seis anos..." disse sorrindo...

"Luna, ainda é um bebê ela ainda vai fazer dois anos você está pensando o que?" perguntou sério Danny.

"Calma Taylor é só uma brincadeira..." disse Martin às gargalhadas

"Pois não achei graça nenhuma..." disse com a cara fechada, quando escutam uma voz feminina vindo em direção deles.

"O que não tem graça nenhuma mi amor?" perguntou à agente Delgado Taylor ao se aproximar segurando em seus braços uma bela menininha latina de pouco mais de um ano seu terceiro filho, o segundo de seu casamento com Danny que na próxima semana completariam sete anos de casados.

"Nada, querida é apenas as brincadeiras sem graça de Martin..." Disse Danny dando um beijo suave em sua esposa e em sua bela filhinha.

"Ah, eu pensei que brincadeiras sem graça só cabiam a você Taylor?" disse Samantha ao se aproximar radiante de seu marido dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios e em seguida voltando a sua atenção para o casal de latinos.

"Chegou à comediante, você está fazendo escola hein? Martin" Disse sarcasticamente.

"Pois é, aprendi com o melhor..." Respondeu rapidamente ele

"Você tem sorte Elena, você é casada com um cara que tem senso de humor..." disse Sam sorrindo.

"Tenho sorte por tudo, não apenas pelo seu senso de humor..." Disse olhando para Danny com um sorriso.

"Não... eu que tenho sorte por que tenho você em minha vida..." Disse ele

"Ok, a tia Sam e o tio Martin vão dar uma olhadinha nas crianças enquanto vocês aproveitam um pouco, vem aqui Luninha, vem aqui com a titia Sam, vamos passear com a tia e deixar a mamãe e o papai namorarem um pouco..." A menina praticamente pula nos braços de Sam ao ouvir a sua voz... Sam sorri para os seus amigos ao terminar o que estava dizendo.

"Sam não tem necessidade disso nós vamos ficar com as crianças..." Disse Elena.

"Considere um presente de aniversário de casamento antecipado, vão passear um pouco se divirtam, nós não vamos sair daqui... cuidaremos bem das crianças afinal nós também somos pais... e Sophie irá nos ajudar... " Disse a agente Spade com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Bem, então... obrigado voltaremos logo, comporte-se filha..." Disse Danny sorrindo para os seus amigos e dando um beijo em sua filha.

"Obrigada, obedeça à tia Sam hija..." disse Elena beijando a sua filha, Sam e Martin observam Elena e Danny andando de mãos dadas até que os perdem de vista... (filha)

"Senti saudades de você meu amor..." Disse Sam olhando para os belos olhos azuis de seu marido.

"Eu também querida..." Disse Martin aproximando-se de Sam e a beijando nos lábios delicadamente...

"Calma, tem um bebê nos olhando o que os pais dela iriam pensar se vissem a cena..." Ela disse sorrindo

"Do jeito que Taylor é paranóico diria que somos pais indignos..." Ele disse as gargalhadas.

"Pois é, então acho melhor evitar isso..." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Acho que sim..." Ele concordou, os dois caminham até o local onde Sophie estava com Juan, Finn e Brooke...

"Sophie donde esta a mami e o papi?" Perguntou o pequeno Juan, Sophie rapidamente olha para Sam e Martin esperando uma resposta eles gesticulam com um olhar e ela entende na hora com um sorriso nos lábios ela diz: (onde está a mamãe e o papai?)

"Não se preocupe Juanito mami e papi estarão aqui logo mais..." Disse sorrindo para o seu irmão, e em seguida olhando para os seus tios com o mesmo sorriso, Sophie era um doce.(mamãe e papai)

Alguns minutos depois caminhando de mãos dadas pela extremidade do central park Danny e Elena chegam até o carrossel onde varias crianças brincavam e corriam Elena olhando para as crianças que corriam a sua volta rapidamente a fez lembrar-se de uma certa vez em que esteve neste mesmo lugar a alguns anos atrás com Danny e Sophie aquele dia definitivamente foi um dia especial... Perdida em seus pensamentos, até que Danny a retira deles.

"Elena?" Chamou ele

"Sim?..." Respondeu ela

"Vamos nos sentar um pouco?" Perguntou ele

"Sim, é claro" Respondeu sorrindo eles caminharam até um pequeno banco que dava para ver perfeitamente o carrossel, sim ela tinha certeza aquele era o mesmo banco, o mesmo banco daquele dia tão especial...

"Isso te lembra alguma coisa?" perguntou ele olhando em seus olhos com uma voz divertida.

"Bem, na verdade muita coisa para se honesta..." Disse ela sorrindo

"Ótimas lembranças hein?" Disse ele sorrindo.

"Lembranças maravilhosas... inesquecíveis..." Ela disse olhando em seus olhos

"Não poderíamos vir ao central park e não passar neste local não é verdade?" Perguntou ele

"Acho que você tem toda razão, mel..." Disse ela sorrindo delicadamente.

"Você sabe que, eu me lembro daquele dia como se fosse ontem..." Disse ele com um sorriso acariciando os cabelos de Elena e colocando uma pequena mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Elena que sorri para o gesto ela adorava quando ele fazia isso ele era tão gentil com ela... Na verdade ele sempre foi...

"Serio?" Perguntou ela sorrindo.

"Sim, por que você duvida?" Ele perguntou sorrindo

"Não, não duvido eu confio em você..." Ela disse sorrindo

"Eu estava tão nervoso naquele dia, eu queria dizer a você, o que eu te disse naquele dia a muito tempo..." Disse ele com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"E por que você não disse?" Ela perguntou já sabendo a sua resposta.

"Por que eu tinha medo, de que você não sentisse o mesmo que eu..." Danny disse sorrindo.

"Isso era impossível mi amor..." Confessou sorrindo.

"Agora eu sei disso, mas naquele dia eu não sabia..." Disse sorrindo acariciando o seu rosto...

"Bem, isso é verdade..." Ela sorri ao sentir a leve carícia de Danny em seu rosto.

"A mais de nove anos atrás eu disse a você aqui sentado neste mesmo banco que eu te amava Elena..." Ele disse com uma voz suave e apaixonada olhando nos olhos de Elena com um sorriso encantador...

"E eu me lembro de cada palavra que você me disse naquele dia..." Ela responde sem retirar os seus olhos de Danny

"Hoje, nove anos depois... Estamos de volta no mesmo lugar em que eu te disse da primeira vez e que eu volto a dizer agora mais uma vez... Elena Eu Amo Você..." Ele disse suavemente olhando nos olhos daquela que era o amor de sua vida...

"Eu também Amo Você, mi amor... Amo Tanto..." Ela disse suavemente quase como um sussurro olhando profundamente em seus olhos, os seus rostos estão cada vez mais próximos, Elena coloca a sua mão direita sobre a bochecha esquerda de Danny acariciando o seu rosto carinhosamente eles se beijam, inicialmente de forma bem suave, para depois intensificá-lo em um beijo longo, ardente e apaixonado suas línguas se encontram como se fossem uma só, o seu beijo era único... Momentos depois tomando um fôlego, e mantendo a sua testa apoiada a de Elena Danny continua...

"Elena, eu nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz o quanto eu sou hoje... E eu devo tudo isso a você Delgado, obrigado por me dar a família que eu sempre sonhei, por ser uma esposa incrível, uma mãe extraordinária, por me dar três lindos filhos, por me amar, por me apoiar quando eu preciso, e por ser a mulher da minha vida..." Ele disse com uma voz sedutora e com os olhos brilhando.

"Você está exagerando mi amor..." Ela disse sorrindo, mas sentindo as lágrimas prestes a cair de seus olhos.

"Não, realmente não... Você sabe o quanto eu tive uma infância difícil e eu realmente achei que eu nunca teria o que tenho hoje..." Ele disse um pouco triste.

"Oh, Danny sinto muito por fazer você se lembrar de momentos ruins de sua infância..." Ela parecia triste, ela não gostava de vê-lo triste, e lembrar-se das dificuldades de seu passado era uma coisa que ainda fazia Danny se sentir muito mal.

"Não há o que se desculpar mi amor você salvou a minha vida..." Ele disse sorrindo ainda apoiado em sua testa e acariciando suavemente a bochecha de sua esposa enquanto limpava delicadamente uma lágrima com os seus dedos e a trazia até os seus lábios... Gesto este que ele repetiu inúmeras vezes, ao longo dos anos, toda vez que a confortava... No dia do desaparecimento de Bianca Gonzáles ele fez a mesma coisa, quando ela lhe pediu desculpas, e lhe perguntou por que ele era tão bom para ela... A resposta era obvia, mas mesmo assim ele disse, ele lhe disse que era por que ele a amava... Aquele dia foi extremamente difícil para Elena, mas Danny estava lá para ela, assim como sempre esteve todos esses anos, e assim como sempre estará, naquele dia anos atrás Elena chorou, mas ela também encontrou apoio, respeito, admiração, afeto, carinho, amizade, compreensão, dedicação, e o principal de tudo, o amor, sim ela encontrou, tudo isso ela encontrou na simples figura de Danny Taylor... Que Definitivamente era o homem de sua vida... Ela não tinha dúvidas.

"Então, acho que isso serve para você também mi amor, por que você também salvou a minha..." Disse Elena levantando um pouco a cabeça e olhando para Danny com os seus belos e expressivos olhos negros, após as suas declarações eles se beijam novamente, da mesma forma intensa e apaixonada de antes... No mesmo banco que anos atrás compartilharam juntos o seu dia especial, a primeira vez em que Danny disse Eu Te Amo para Elena, um dia que permanecerá para sempre na memória de ambos como uma das muitas belas recordações que viverão juntos ao longo desses anos... Hoje, Eles tinham uma vida em conjunto, um futuro, sonhos e promessas, três belos filhos, o amor puro e sincero de ambos, e o principal, eles tinham um ao outro e isso era para sempre...

***************

***********

********

*****

** FIM DO EPÍLOGO. **

************

**Because not Cost Anything to Dream...**

**~~ *_*~~**

**Nota do Autor:** Obrigada, a todos que leram a este meu pequeno delírio D/E com a ilustre participação de Smarty (que ainda continuam juntos pelo menos nas minhas fics já que na série... Bem, todo mundo sabe o que aconteceu:) fiquem á vontade se quiserem comentar, não existem muitas fics em português o que é uma pena visto que WAT é bem conhecida no Brasil... Mas fazer o que né? Quem sabe não surgem novas fics em português não é mesmo? não custa nada sonhar :) Obrigada novamente e até a próxima fic... Ah, apenas uma dica terá bastante D/E fazer o que né? Eu simplesmente adoro esses dois e mesmo com o fim da série eu não vou parar de escrever sobre eles:)... **E sabe Por quê?**

***********

**WAT and D/E Forever!!! :)  
**


End file.
